


Family ties ~ Paternità

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [15]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Settemì - Set Famiglia, 02. PadreUna raccolta di double drabble dedicate ai miei personaggi di Phantasma, soprattutto a quelli cosiddetti "minori", legati dai vari gradi di parentela suggeriti dalla community Settemì.Tenete conto che queste drabble spaziano per tutta la vicenda, da quando Yuto era bambino, per dire, a cose che accadono in Rancori (di Haruka, che vi ricordo essere il sequel di Phantasma).





	

– Allora? – chiese ansiosamente l’uomo.  
– È una femmina, mio Signore – esclamò la balia, un po’ timorosa. L’imperatore le fece cenno di avvicinarsi, e si vide porgere un fagotto in cui una cosina piccola e un po’ grinzosa lo fissava con grandi occhi lucidi. Avrebbe voluto prenderla in braccio, ma non sapeva come fare – Karen-sama?  
– Sta bene, mio signore.  
Con sua sorpresa, fu Kamui-chan ad avvicinarsi alla bambina: sbirciò tra le pieghe della stoffa, incuriosito – Padre? È questa la mia sorellina?  
Yuto, rassicurato, guardò il suo  primogenito lottare impacciatamente per prendere in braccio la neonata – Piano, Kamui-chan – disse – Non è una bambola, se cade si fa male.  
– Come si fa, padre?  
L’imperatore aiutò, con mani non meno incerte del figlio, a sistemare il fagottino tra le braccia del bambino – Reggile la testa – disse, ricordandosi la raccomandazione che gli aveva fatto la Dama di Edo la prima volta che aveva visto il suo primogenito.  
Kamui tenne la sorella, cullandola un po’ – Non è tanto carina – commentò ridendo.  
– Anche tu eri così – lo rimbeccò ridendo il padre – Diventano più carini dopo.  
Non gli erano mai interessati i bambini, a differenza di Karen.  
Eppure, sapere che quei due erano suoi, era una sensazione incredibilmente bella.


End file.
